Temptation (PewdieCry)
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: Cry was such a temptation. No matter how much Pewdie promised himself to stop betraying Marzia, he couldn't help but be drawn to the brunet time and time again. Soon, the day he feared would come: the day that he would be forced to choose one, and leave the other.


"I love you."

"I... I like you, too." Felix chewed on his lip nervously, his eyes darting and looking at everywhere but the sad blue eyes that stared at him miserably. He had always loved to gaze into those dark blue orbs - there was just something about the little waves and speckles in his irises that made Felix catch his breath in pure awe. But now, they were bloodshot, and Felix couldn't grab enough courage to look into them anymore.

His heart clenched with guilt at the hurt expression he could see at the corner of his eye. Cry took a step towards him, but he took a step backward. Cry looked at him with wide eyes. "W-Why, Felix?"

Felix couldn't answer. He didn't how he could say it to Cry without hurting him; in fact, he already was, even without saying anything. A stray tear traveled its way down his cheek, and he flinched as Cry brushed it away. His expression was one of misery, a face that could not hide the regret of something he hadn't even done yet, but something he had to do.

Even if it hurt him, he had to do this. It was now or never.

"Felix," The brunet whimpered, almost as if he was ready to go on his knees in front of the other male and beg him to tell him what was wrong. "if it's something I did, I..."

"It's not you, Cry. It's everything else. Everything is wrong." He admitted, finally able to look him in the eye. "I don't want to do this anymore, Cry. I love Marzia more than anything else, and-"

"And you said you loved me as much as her!" Cry yelled. "Is this what it's about? You choosing her over me? Pewds, I fucking love you, you can't do this to me!"

"I know, Cry, I know! I just..." Pewdie tried to explain, but he didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say, when he was forced to choose between two people he loved equally? "I don't want to hurt her..."

Cry was such a temptation - no matter how much he hated betraying Marzia, the brunet would always swoon him, up to the point that their affair had lasted for so long and he had learned to love him as much as he loved his girlfriend. But he had to end this; he had to set things straight. He had told Marzia everything, crying in front of her and even telling her that he understood if she wanted to end their engagement, but the beautiful Italian only shushed him and embraced him in her arms, telling him that she forgave him, and even Cry. Stopping this affair was the best he could do to thank the woman for her forgiveness.

"So now you're hurting me?" Cry argued weakly, sitting back down on the chair behind him and staring at his feet. "Come on, Felix. We've had this affair for two years; why would you stop now?"

Pewdie took a deep breath, expelling the tightness of his chest, but to no avail. He had to tell him, he had the right to know. "I'm marrying her."

Cry gasped aloud. Sobbed miserably. The blond could do nothing but cringe and look away sadly, feeling a few tears of his own leave his pale blue eyes. He stood up, not wanting to witness this anymore. He wanted to fix the broken man in front of him, rush up to his side and apologize with a kiss... but he couldn't. He knew it would only make forgetting even harder for the brunet. "I'm sorry, Cry."

And he walked away.

Next thing he knew, the sounds of wedding bells reached his ears. Cry had stopped talking to him, stopped seeing him, and walked away from his life. He still felt sad about it every now and then, but his optimism told him that it was for the best. Now, here he was, wearing a well-pressed tuxedo and watching as his beautiful fiancée walked elegant steps beside her father. The lovers' gazes met and they exchanged smiles, both feeling happy and at the same time thrilled of the marriage life awaiting them. They exchanged vows, exchanged rings, and finally, kissed as the audience clapped pleasantly.

The reception was lovely, the venue adorned with white decorations and ornaments, and the people chatted lightly. Felix was listening as his father delivered a speech for the newlyweds when his eye caught on a certain person.

_It couldn't be..._ He followed the brunet with his eyes, waiting for the speeches and toasts to end. When everybody had quieted down and the clangs of silverware dominated the silence, he excused himself to his wife and looked around for the man. Soon, he found himself at the place's balcony, staring at the man who used to be his love.

"Congratulations on your wedding, friend." Cry spoke, still staring at the view below. "How have you been?"

"I..." Pewdie walked over to him, leaning on the railings beside him. His heart had already skipped a beat at the sight of those wavy blue orbs. "I should be asking you that. Are you okay?"

"I've been coping... It's hard to suddenly lose someone you loved more than anything else."

"I'm sorry, um..." He bit his lip again, the guilt returning once more, but faintly this time. He still felt guilty for leaving him like that - throwing a bomb at him and then running away. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Silence was his answer as Cry didn't bother to speak. Or maybe it was because Felix really did hurt him.

Felix cleared his throat. "Hey, um... I-I should be going now. Maybe you should join us there and-"

"You could still fix this, Felix." Cry muttered in a low and grave tone, but it was loud enough for the groom to hear. "You could still fix me. Do you know how broken you made me?"

"Cry, no." Felix shook his head. He didn't like the way things were going now. "I'm married now, and-"

"And so what? I still love you." That trembling voice had come back - the one Pewdie had felt so pained to hear. He was being tempted again, and he feared that it was working. The brunet strode towards him and hugged him from behind. "I love you, Felix. All these years since you left me, I still do. Please give me another chance, I miss you."

He was pleading. He was pleading, and Felix's restraint was waning.

"Cry, please don't..." He couldn't help but wonder what he really wanted Cry to do. 'Please don't tempt me again because I'm married now'? Or was it 'please don't cry because I'll give in again if you do'? "You're going to get hurt again because of me..."

"But I _am_ still hurting because of you, Pewds!" His grip of the blond's waist was tight, as if not wanting to lose him a second time. He couldn't afford to let him leave again, Cry would rather just kill himself than let that happen. He loved Pewds, he really did, and that there was the problem. "Please, I'm begging you. Don't leave me again..." he whimpered.

This was just too much to bear. Cry was pleading him like his whole life depended on it - then again maybe it did. He knew how this man was; if he wanted something, he would make sure he'd get it no matter how much he had to endure. And he had a feeling that Cry would definitely kill himself if he didn't get what he wanted: Felix.

But Felix didn't want him to die. He had so many things he needed to tell Cry, things unresolved between them, things he couldn't say and feel towards him because he was already married, and so much more. His feelings towards this were what had brought the events that transpired right after.

He pulled away forcefully from Cry's embrace, getting a desperate look from the brunet who was stunned and hurt by his actions. But soon, Felix turned around to face him and pulled him into a loving, comforting embrace.

And that was all it took.

Cry sobbed into the blond's suit, clenching his fists tightly on his chest as he was hushed by the Swede's gentle consolations. The depression for all those years that he felt so broken, so alone, so rejected were instantly expelled by none other than the cause of his sadness himself. Soon, he had calmed down and slowly looked up at the man holding him.

"Thank you."

-

Cry was standing by the doorway of the married couple's house.

He was relishing in the smell of the garden's grasses, loving the feeling of the wind brushing his hair from his face as it whistled sweet nothings to him and the feeling of the gentle heat tickling his still pale skin as he waited for the couple to get ready. This house that they had bought was just a paradise, beautifully designed and located at a peaceful side of town that it was almost like this house was made for those two.

"Hey, Cry! Are you ready?" Felix called as he went out of the house and locked the door after Marzia had stepped outside as well, greeting Cry good morning with a smile.

"So where are you bringing us this time, Cry?" The brunette Italian inquired. "What else do you have in store for us? It seems that you've already brought us to every beautiful place here!"

"You'll see."

It had been sometime since Felix and Marzia's wedding, and Cry had slowly learned to move on. Now, here he was, touring these two in the beautiful parks and restaurant as a friend. It was hard to resist resorting to the blade at first, when Pewdie had denied his offer for another affair the second time, but after a lot of reflection, he realized how stubborn he was being. _If you truly love someone, learn to let them go. _Cliché as it sounded, it was true for him. And now he found happiness in seeing his love be happy with his own wife.

But there was still that little spark of hope in his eyes. Maybe one day a miracle would happen, and Felix would realize how much Cry loved him still. Then again, maybe not. But for now, all Cry knew was that he was content, and so were Felix and Marzia.

Nothing else mattered more than that.


End file.
